Ships: Draconian Confederacy
Ships Draconian Confederacy Battleship Name: Admiralty Role: Battleship User: Draconian Confederacy Technology Base: Goa'uld and anything else that they stole from the ancients Dimensions(approx): 450mL 250mW 150mH Systems: Offensive: 16 Plasma Flak cannons 40 External rail mounted missile launchers 4 photon beam cannons 1 direct energy main cannon 2 flight decks 6 boarding tubes Defensive: Gou'ald Shields (modified to be slightly superior) 50mm Trinium/Naquadah Armor Experimental deployable bio-armor (a second skin deployed during combat designed to disperse weapons fire so that only a limited amount of energy hit the hull directly has a slow regeneration rate.) Power: 1 mk 3 Draconian Naquadah reactor (hybrid Goa'uld Tau'ri design) 2 mk 2 back-up Generator (hyrbid design) Propulsion: 2 Main ion Engines (Hebridian design) 4 Secondary ion Engines 1 Hyper drive Window Generator Capacity: 500 crew 200 officers 100 marines 60+ pilots/flight crew secondary ships dependant on captains preference. Other: Asgard beaming technology (stolen and modified) Sensors Rings Subspace communications cloaking device History The Draconian Confederacy’s pride and joy is the legendary Admiralty class battleship. While its actual classification is an assault carrier, the term battleship is used as it is often used as such. In 2027, Triton-Terra-Solaris was contracted to design a capital ship for the Draconian Navy. The Navy had been using aging and half destroyed Ha’taks for some time now and the need for an actual combat vessel was becoming apparent. TTS was contracted to design the ship as most other corporations were far to weak to design and build such a large vessel. The contract specified that the ship was required to have long-range flight capability, an intersystem hyperdrive capable of prolonged use, shields comparable to the Ha’taks and other enemy capital ships, a diverse array of weapons, the capability to use the Draconian cloaking generator, and two flight decks with enough hanger space to carry 4 full squadrons of fighters/bombers along with external racks capable of carrying 4 Shadow class Gunships. TTS’s first prototype failed. The vessel was rushed into testing and on its maiden flight, suffered a massive core breach that destroyed the ship. The reactor system that was in use at the time was designed to function in a Ha’tak. This was deemed to weak to support the newer ship, which required a much larger and more powerful reactor. It was the theft of a Tau’ri reactor and its reverse engineering that led to the Mk. 3 reactor. This reactor augmented by two Mk. 2s generated the power necessary to power the massive vessel and its respective systems. These vessels went into service fighting in almost every major conflict after 2028. These vessels were also self-sufficient. Capable of maintaining themselves with a steady supply of raw materials, it could not only affect repairs to its systems and fighters, but could construct entirely new ships. It also contained an internal hydroponics garden that functions not only as a food source, but also augments the CO2 filtration system in the ship. It however threatened to become obsolete with the introduction of Project New Age. However TTS once again showed why it was one of the best design companies in the confederacy. Using the frame and basic design of the ship, it created three different variants of the ship. Classified as the Hammer Wall, Hailstorm, and Long, Lance. Hammer Wall like all of the variants kept its Flak Cannons. It however was stripped of all other weapons. Instead it was given a full complement of 60 Flak Cannons. Designed to be the defensive arm of the fleet. Hailstorm had its beam cannons removed in favor of 20 more missile rails. It however lost its capability to effectively defend itself from defensive fire. Long Lance was the final variant. It lost all but its Flak Batteries. Replacing the missiles were an additional eight beam cannons. With theses cannons, they could make short work of any enemy capital ship. These variants were not limited to the admiralty class. The Saber class cruiser was given the same modifications becoming specialized ships in order to fit in the Tac. Comm. Grid. The classic variants were kept. These ships became Command and Control ships that directed the lethal fire of the battle groups. Cruiser Name: Saber class Role: Cruiser User: Draconian Confederacy Technology Base: Goa'uld/tau'ri Dimensions(approx): 250mL 150mW 100mH Systems: Offensive: 8 Plasma Flak cannons 2 Ion beam cannons 20 missile rails 3 boarding tubes 1 hanger bay (holds two gunships and two fighter/bomber squadrons) Defensive: Gou'ald Shields (modified to be slightly superior) 30mm Trinium/Naquadah Armor Bio armor Power: 2 mk 2 Draconian Naquadah reactor (hybrid Goa'uld Tau'ri design) 1 mk 1 back-up Generator (hybrid design) Propulsion: 2 mk2 ion engines (Hebridian design wing mounted) 2 Secondary ion Engines (aft) 1 Hyper drive Window Generator (limited range) Capacity: 300 History: United Development designed the Saber Class Cruiser shortly after the design period for the Admiralty. Since the Confederacy lacked the resources to deploy many large battleships, United Development created the Saber Class Cruiser to augment the fleet. Designed as a support craft and medium range combat vessel, it was capable of combating most of the medium class vessels of its day. Like the Admiralty it was also modified after Project new age with its ships also receiving the same three variants that the Admiralty class gained. Standard variants are also being created to serve as command and control vessels. Gunship Name: Shadow class Role: gunship User: Draconian Confederacy Technology Base: Goa'uld/tau'ri Dimensions(approx): 30mL 15mW (wingspan) 7mH Systems: Offensive: 4 mark 1 rail machine guns 2 dual-barreled light ion turrents 2 uni-directional medium ion cannons various other armaments mounted on wing pods and internal bomb bays. Defensive: Gou'ald Shields (modified to be slightly superior) 20mm Tritium/Naquadah Armor Power: 1 mk 2 Draconian Naquadah reactor (hybrid Gou’ald Tau'ri design) 1 mk 1 back-up Generator (hyrbid design) Propulsion: 2 mk2 ion engines (Hebridian design wing mounted) 2 Secondary ion Engines (aft) 1 Hyper drive Window Generator (limited range) Capacity: 8 crew 2 officers Other: Sensors Rings Subspace communication cloaking device History: Possibly one of the firsts ships to be designed by Draconian ship designers. The original gunships were nothing more than modified cargo haulers or tel'tac cargo ships fitted with guns and cloaks. It was after the success of the one month war and the second Lucian alliance war that the Draconian high council decided to create a standard gunship for the Draconian Navy. The high council set a list of standards. This ship must be capable of mass production in the naval yards. Must have cloaking capacity. Must be able to withstand both atmospheric and space flight and combat. Hyperspace capability is not required, but a limited range drive would be preferable. Must have a small crew and crew must be easily trained. Designed by Navel R&D in 2026, the shadow class was actually on the bottom of the trials list. In basic performance tests, it finished last out of 40 test ships. After the initial trials, all ships were allowed one month for redesign. Naval R&D then gave up the project to United Development. United was a new ship designing firm that had started only recently. This was its first military trial. After redesigning the ship from the ground up, the new test ship was flown to the Naval proving ground on Tarox 3. There it finished in the top 10. From this it began to under go other trials and managed to be one of the last two competitors. Its Rival was the Triton-Terra-Solaris an old company who had designed most of the equipment used in the Draconian navy. They had created a high speed attack ship designed for commerce raiding. United however had a slower more rugged gun platform designed to hold its own in a dogfight. After a long evaluation period the Shadow was chosen as the Navy's new gunship replacing the armed cargo haulers of its day. While the modified fleet still exists, known as the misfits, the Shadow class has now been deployed to front line service for both escort and raiding duties. Its unique design allows it to be hung on external racks of capital ships or docked to a gunshp hauler for hyperspace capability. This versatility allows this vessel to serve anytime anywhere and to do anything. Jump Tug Name: Hauler class Jump tug Role: Transportation of fighters, bombers and other small non-jump capable ships into combat situation Size: 80mL 30mW 10mH Propulsion: 1-mk 2 generator 1-mk1 backup both hybrid designs Systems: Offensive: 4- Plasma Flak Cannons Defensive: Cloaking device Energy Shields Load: 1 squadron of fighters Half a squadron of bombers 6 gunships History: The distinct lack of long range carriers in the Draconian fleet has caused the Draconian navy to experiments with alternative methods of transporting non-jump capable ships. The testing led to the Hauler class. This ship is capable of carrying fighters, bombers, and gunships into combat so they do not have to use their hyper drive engines except to escape. Fighter Name: Razor class Role: Multi-role space superiority fighter Size: 8m 12m (wingspan) 2.5m (pilot lies on stomach when flying) Propulsion: 2- ion engines 1- short range hyperspace generator Offensive: 2- ion cannons Internal missile bay Defensive: Armored hull Cloaking devise Bio-armor Bomber Name: Hammer class Role: Multi-role space superiority bomber Size: 20m 15m (wingspan) 5m Propulsion: 4- ion engines 1- short range hyperspace generator Offensive: 2- ion cannons (forward on turret) 4- defensive ion turrets (above and below) 1- rear mounted rail gun Internal missile/bomb bay Defensive Armored hull Cloaking devise Bio-armor Crew: 5